


Downpour

by lemonhopia



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Rain, Smut, it's just soft, no actual plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonhopia/pseuds/lemonhopia
Summary: "Chan?" He refused to move from his spot at the doorway when you called him in the most normal way you could muster, his eyes locked on you in an expression you can't quite read. "I should get you a towel, you're gonna get cold if you-"The gears in your head didn't get a chance to click. Suddenly you find yourself pinned against the now-closed door, arms fixed to your sides firmly by Chan's grip yet allowing some room for you to back off if you want.This wasn't how you expected your night to end.Or rather, to begin.With the way Chan was looking at you, you knew you have a long night ahead.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm back.

You didn't expect the rain to be this... freeing? It's only water falling from the sky but the cold wetness hitting your skin and soaking your clothes feel like it's washing away your worries and inhibitions. 

"See, I told you it wasn't that bad! We can totally walk all five blocks to your place!" Chan half-yelled over the sound of heavy rainfall clattering on rooftops and the pavement, pathetically holding his leather jacket over the two of you even if you're already drenched. With the way he sounds like he's holding back a laugh, he doesn't seem to care at all that he's only dressed in a muscle shirt with a too deep armhole in the middle of a thunderstorm.

"This is not bad? What's your standard of bad? Floods and 200 kph winds?" Your voice was shaking from the cold but you can't help but laugh at his optimism. Typical Chan, always finding something amusing about the random misfortunes of everyday life. Even walking home in a sudden downpour is something he can find joy in. You can already see his dimpled smile in your head as you said that out loud.

A shiver runs down your spine both from the cold night air making the water on your body even colder, and you feel Chan's strong arms circling your shoulder.

"We're almost home,"

"Ah, too bad then," You thought you heard Chan mutter under his breath but you weren't so sure of what you heard, so you just kept walking.

"Sorry for making you walk me all the way here," You decided to continue to mask the thumping in your heart that wasn't from the brisk walking.

Before your heart could jump out of your chest, your apartment building came into view. The two of you quickly shook off as much water as you can from your bodies and hurried upstairs to your door, carefully balancing being slow enough to not slip on the wet floor and fast enough to not leave puddles on the hallways. 

After a seemingly endless battle with your keys, you finally opened the door. You hoped you didn't sound too excited to be home alone with Chan because you opened the door a little too harsh, sending it banging loudly towards the nearest wall. 

You expected Chan to laugh about it but he didn't. You expected to just head to the kitchen, hand Chan a towel so he can dry himself off while you make him some tea, then he can go home when the rain subsides... But here you are now.

You have to admit that the whole time on the way up to your unit, the mood completely changed and now you're forced to confront it. 

"Chan?" He refused to move from his spot at the doorway when you called him in the most normal way you could muster, his eyes locked on you in an expression you can't quite read. "I should get you a towel, you're gonna get cold if you-"

The gears in your head didn't get a chance to click. Suddenly you find yourself pinned against the now-closed door, arms fixed to your sides firmly by Chan's grip yet allowing some room for you to back off if you want.

This wasn't how you expected your night to end. 

Or rather, to begin.

With the way Chan was looking at you, you knew you have a long night ahead.

You reached out a hand to run your fingers to his previously slicked back hair, now wet and tousled by the wind. Looks better that way, to be honest.

It was only a few seconds that you stared at him in surprise but it felt like hours on end.

"I thought we were just..." You couldn't bring yourself to continue.

Just friends, right? 

Friends don't pin friends to a fucking door with that lustful glare.

"I don't know, what do you want us to be?" Chan's grip on your arms softened and he let his hands slide slowly down just above your elbows. "I want you," 

Maybe words aren't the best decision right now. It could only take so little to ruin such a perfect moment. So even if the question hung looming above your head, you choose to brush it off for now. 

You answer his question the best way you can: by getting on your tiptoes and looping your arms around his neck to bring him closer, and closing the distance between your lips in a fervent manner that can only mean "yes, I'm yours". 

Chan seemed to be shocked at that, his lips unmoving for a whole few seconds before the bells went off in his head that it is indeed okay to touch you the way he initially intended. 

And it escalated so quickly you were barely able to catch your breath. You want to feel and memorize every curve and contour of his lips, his tongue, his body, all of him, and you have all the time in the world to do so, but every second passing didn't feel nearly enough. You've waited so long to do this after all.

It's cold inside, wet cloths on wet skin in an AC room, but his warmth is so overwhelming. Between the drenched layers of clothing your bodies were burning, aching to feel each other skin to skin. 

"Chan... Let's move," You managed to get some words in between him licking and sucking on your bottom lip. It just dawned on you that you still haven't left the doorway. He chuckled at the realization, gaze turning softer and plump kiss-bitten lips flashing your favorite smile that you realize looks so much better up close.

"Can you tell I've been holding off for so long?" Chan moves one hand to cup your face while the other lowers one of your hands from around his neck to intertwine your fingers. 

"No," You teased, hoping to get a favorable reaction. "Show me," 

It felt like you were swept by a whirlwind. You breathed one second and the next you found yourself standing by the edge of your bed, just one move away from being pushed down by an eager Chan.

"You could still use that towel, you know, you're totally drenched," You brushed the hair away from his face. There were a few strands stuck to his forehead, and you carefully tucked them back into place and smoothed back his damp hair with your palm.

As if you won't be pulling on it later anyway.

"I'd rather use that for something else," He gave you a smirk and turned away to the bathroom, leaving you standing alone in the middle of your room, confused and weak in the knees.

He didn't take long though. It's not like the obvious problem straining hard against his tight jeans will be able to wait. He laid the bath towel on your bed and immediately pulled you to him, kissing up from your collarbones to your neck.   
"You'll need it more," Losing all his cool, he tugged on your shirt signalling you to take it off, taking his off in one fluid motion while he was helping you pull off yours. Just one weak push to your chest was all it took for you to stumble backwards onto the bed. He looked like a predator ready to devour his prey, nothing like the gentle and giggly Chan you're used to.

What a welcome change. He never took his eyes off you as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. Such a feast for your senses. You lay there hungry and desperate, watching your best friend slowly unravel in front of you.

When he looks like that, you're the luckiest.

The veins along his arms, hair dripping water onto his long lashes, defined muscles glistening in the dim light of mood lamp you barely managed to turn on without knocking it down to the floor.

And when he looks like that, it's only right to show your admiration the best way you can.

To his surprise, you sat up from the bed and hooked your fingers to the elastic of his underwear, pulling it down as you pulled him closer. He let out a grunt when your warm hands wrapped around him. Your hands felt like they're on fire against his damp skin, and even more when your hands started moving. And when your mouth joined the party between his legs, he went even wilder.

"F-fuck, yes baby girl, keep doing that," Chan's low, breathy moans send blood rushing to your core. Even more so when he reached down with trembling hands to unhook your bra, one hand guiding your head while the other played with your nipples back and forth. You can't believe how wet you are already just from watching him getting flustered and not knowing whether to watch his cock disappear into your mouth or to throw his head back and close his eyes and savor the pleasure quietly. You can tell he's trying so hard not to buck his hips and just fuck your mouth ruthlessly to chase his high.

But Chan is a gentleman. You just know. There's no way he'll just take and take without giving you anything. That's not the Chan you know. Reluctantly, he pulled you off him with a loud pop, tilting your face by the chin to admire your spit-slicked swollen lips, letting you lick his head a few more times before finally guiding you up.

A few more sloppy kisses later and you find yourself in the same position you started with, this time with Chan's impatient hands pulling off your jeans and panties together. You feel so exposed but somehow so comfortable. Chan does have that effect on you. You just feel at home in his presence, even when opening your legs for him for the first time.

"Where do want me baby girl?" You keen at the sound of the new pet name and lose your ability to form words, only being able to respond with a whimper. His tone turned gentle once again, rubbing a hand tentatively along your inner thigh as he waits for your cue, lips ghosting over yours.

Chan bites back a smile when you took his hand on your thigh and led it between your legs as an answer.

His hands got to work fast while his lips were back on yours. He let out a string of curses under his breath upon feeling how wet you are. It's both amazing and pathetic how much you're already dripping, and he hasn't even really done anything.

"Chan, please, I need you," You didn't need a lot of time to prepare yourself for him, you were more than ready, however Chan has other plans. He took his sweet time exploring you. Taking turns rubbing circles on your clit, pushing in one finger, then two, curling and scissoring and twisting his fingers inside you, taking note of the pleasured sounds you make with each move.

You squirmed under his grip more and more with every touch, moaning against his lips and tugging on his hair.

"Fuck- please Channie, as much as I love your fingers, I really wanna cum on your dick first," You may have sounded more desperate than you intended. But you are desperate. God, if you have someone like Chan on top of you, you'd want as much of him as possible too. Good thing he was growing impatient as well. With the way the pressure and heat are pooling in your guts, you couldn't have lasted another minute. 

Knowing Chan, he was probably about to open his mouth to ask you if you really wanted him, but stopped when you pretty much shoved a condom in face.

"OK OK, I get it, you wanna fuck," He laughed as he tore open the condom wrapper with his teeth and rolled it on using his free hand as he hovered above you.

Finally, you felt him align his hips to yours, and you feel that delicious stretch as his head prods your entrance, leaving every word you were about to say turn into a lump in your throat.

All those times you had thought of Chan like this, you had no idea it would be a fantasy you'll actually live out. Just holding him and kissing him already seemed like a far-off dream, much less this. The way he fills you up so perfectly feels so much better than your poor mind could have imagined. 

His eyes remain locked on yours, pulling you back to reality, and you do everything in your power not to get so lost in yourself. You want to feel everything he gives you. You want to see how he gets lost in his own pleasure. His slow and deep thrusts grazing your walls just the right way, his increasingly labored breathing, his arms holding your legs down by the back of your knees to allow him better access to your hole. You want all of them and you got them now.

Both of you were stuck in a state of not wanting to leave the moment yet wanting so desperately to climax. Slowly, the latter started overtaking the first, as you felt his pace increase, hips snapping harder and filling the room those obscene wet sounds you love and hitting your most sensitive spots.

And just when you thought Chan already gave you his hardest, he still keeps going and going, and soon enough your choked whimpers turn into broken screams of his name, his reserved groans and grunts turning into the most delicious moans and praises. You listen closely to his breathing to keep you grounded. 

"Chan, oh- oh my god, fuck you feel so g-good,"

"That's 'cause you take me so well, baby," The corners of his lips briefly curled up into a smile upon hearing how good he makes you feel, but that smirk was quickly replaced by a feral expression as he pounds into you with a renewed vigor, driven by the need to reach his high and yours.

In one final go, he hoists your leg up to enter you even deeper and continues until his movements turn erratic, groaning in pleasure and using his free hand to rub messy circles on your clit.

Just as he wanted, you reach your peak first, writhing and weakly whimpering his name as bliss takes over you, your pulsing muscles milking his cock dry. He lost it at that moment. He came with a strangled moan, throbbing inside you and burying his face in your neck as he rode out his high.

It took you a moment to register what just happened. Neither of you wanted to end the moment. 

Not just because you had a good fuck. It's because Chan is more than just a good fuck.

You want him to be way more than that, and you've wanted it for quite some time now.

But it's too much to think about with your head still spinning in post-coital bliss, so you let it go. Instead, you hold him close and let him lay his head on your chest as both of you catch your breath.

It felt so nice to stay like that, you almost fell asleep. 

"Whoa, that was..." Chan let out a huff of air. "...that was awesome,"

You didn't expect your feelings to hit you like a truck when he finally held himself up, a dopey smile on his face and a newfound sparkle in his eyes.

"Can you pull out first before you make heart eyes at me?" You giggle in an attempt to not show how much you're melting internally at that smile.

"Sorry, almost forgot," You both groan at the feeling of oversensitivity as he carefully pulled out.

Neither of you wanted to let go. He took you in an embrace right away, arms completely engulfing you and pressing your hot and damp bodies so close. Never mind being sticky and sweaty. This is your top priority.

"You didn't really answer my question,"

"I thought this was enough of an answer?"

Chan pulled off you just enough to have a look at your face. His eyebrows furrowed a bit.

You just really want to be his. How else do you explain that?

"Let's clean up first," He gave you a soft smile and pushed himself off the bed, guiding you up with him towards the shower.

Honestly, talking about your feelings in the shower would have weirded you out if it was someone else. But the way the warm water flows gently down your body as Chan's strong yet gentle hands help you cleanse the sex off your skin and relax the your sore muscles calms your senses like nothing else can, and you couldn't be more comfortable in his presence than now.

Rather than making your heart go wild in your chest at all times, he keeps it steady and at ease.

"I guess I just really like you a lot, I don't know what else to say," You halt briefly from working up a lather in his hair upon hearing that. A smile breaks out in his face and you inevitably do the same. He takes your hand resting in his hair and gives it a squeeze, and you continue what you were doing.

"I could say the same," His grin grows wider, finally satisfied, and you're reminded of why you fell for him in the first place. 

It's only with him that you don't mind braving the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/lemonhopia)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lemonhopia)  
>   
> k o f i: lemonhopia


End file.
